


Body

by marvel_ling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ling/pseuds/marvel_ling
Summary: Team 10 are hanging out together when Ino lays her head on Shikamaru's stomach and realizes how firm his body is.





	

I

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were hanging out together outside. It was a beautiful day in Konoha, and the team were sitting together in Shikamaru's favorite cloud watching spot. 

Choji sat eating his favorite chips. Shikamaru was lying on his back with his arms behind his head. Ino moved from sitting with her arms around her legs, to stretching out and laying her head on Shikamaru's stomach.

Upon resting her head against his stomach, she realized it wasn't very comfortable. Ino sits up.

"Why are you tense?" sheasked. 

"I'm not." Shikamaru replied. Ino reaches over and lifts his shirt, revealing his toned abs. Ino runs her hand over them.

"How the hell?" she says mostly to herself. 

"Ino, if you could stop touching me that'd be great." Shikamaru said. She blushed and moved her hand. He reached down and pulled his shirt over his stomach. 

"You've never had that reaction toward Shikamaru." said Choji. 

"Shut up!" Ino yelled. "I have togo. See you guys later." she gets up and leaves before either boy could reply. 

Shikamaru glances up at Choji.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked. Choji shrugged. 

"She's a girl. Who knows?" Choji replied through amouthful of chips. 

Shikamaru didn't mention it but he had a feeling that this would turn out to be a problem. 

\----------  
II

Later on that night, Ino was in bed thinking about Shikamaru. How had she not noticed his body before? They'd been teammates for a long time and she had seen him shirtless before, but she had never _felt _his body before.__

She was surprised to find that she liked feeling him up. She wondered what it would be like to touch more of him...or have him touch her.Ino closed her eyes and thought about Shikamaru holding her against his body. She envisioned her bare breasts pressed against him and his hands squeezing her ass. She thought about how he'd smirk before kissing her.

Ino's body suddenly was very hot. She decided that she needed to know what it felt like to be with him. 

\----------  
III

The next day, Ino showered and got dressed. She wore a simple t-shirt and shorts with sandals. She was mentally preparing herself to see Shikamaru. She left her house and made her way over to his place.

When she reached his place, she knocked on the door and waited. A few minutes later, a disheveled Shikamaru answered the door. He yawned and looked her up and down. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Ino smiled at him.

"Oh, I just wanted to hang out with you. Is that okay?" Ino replied. Shikamaru raises an eyebrow.

"Sure. Come in." he steps aside to let her in. She steps inside and takes her shoes off. Shikamaru shuts the door and crosses his arms.

"Sorry I ran off yesterday." said Ino, looking around.

"What was that about?" Shikamaru asked, even though he had a hunch as to the reason why.

"I didn't want you guys to embarrass me." she said. Shikamaru sat down on his couch and Ino followed him.

"About what? Feeling me up?" he teases. Ino realizes he knows exactly why she's there. She's taken aback, but smiles anyway.

"Well, I mean yeah. I didn't realize how...toned you are." she scoots closer. She places her hand on his arm and leans in. He looks at her hand then back at her. He wondered how long he could keep her going.

"Really? Why are you here, Ino?" Shikamaru asked. Ino shrugged slightly and moves her hand to his chest. She looks into his eyes, and leans up to kiss him.

He stops her and stands up, "Okay, no. Ino, I don't know whatyou're thinking, but you don't suddenly have a crush on me." he explains.

"Well, I don't know..you've always been attractive to me." she replied.

"No, I haven't. You felt me up and it got your little panties wet, so you figured you'd come over here and we'd have sex. You don't like me Ino, you like my body." Shikamaru stated. Ino frowned. She knows he's smart, butdidn't realize he'd pick up on it so quickly.

"That's not true. I do like you. And so what if I find you attractive? It's a compliment." she replied coolly. Shikamaru rolls his eyes.

"Okay sure. Thanks for calling me attractive. But suddenly wanting to sleep with me does not equate to a compliment. You want to use me for your own pleasure." he said. Ino looks down, embarrassed. 

Shikamaru sits down next to her and places his hand on her leg and murmurs against her ear, "You know, if I was a jerk, I could have totally taken you right here. I could have pretended not to know why you are suddenly interested in me. I'd make you cum over and over, until you weren't sure of your own name. I could have totally used you and you wouldn't have known," Shikamaru sits back and smiles. "But I'm not like that."

Ino looksat him wide-eyed and pulls him into a kiss, "Please.." she murmurs, grasping at his shirt. Shikamaru is shocked and grabs her hands.

"Don't..." Shikamaru stops her from attempting to kiss him again. "You don't really want to do this."

"Yes, I do," she replied. "You said you can make me cum over and over, so put up or shut up."

Shikamaru wasn't sure if it was the slight mockery in her voice, the smirk on her lips, the mischievous glint in her eye, or if he was conflicted by her compliment, but he decided he wanted to accept her challenge. He kissed her hard; his hand snakes its' way up her shirt to undo her bra. He pulls her bra out from under her shirt. He throws her bra to the side and yanks her top over her head, throwing it on top of her bra. Shikamaru kisses down her chest to the soft slope of her breasts. He kisses the left, sucking the nipple into his mouth. He rolls it around with his tongue. Shika switches to the right breast and plays with her nipple with his tongue. Ino squirms under him, her body humming with pleasure, and grasps at his hair.

He looks up at her and smirks, causing Ino to blush. He sits up and pulls off his shirt, then he reaches for her shorts to unbutton them. Shikamaru pulls them off her legs and tosses them on top of her other clothes.

He wraps her legs around his waist and picks her up. He carries her to the bedroom and lays her out on the bed.

"You look so cute when you know you're going to be fucked, " he smirks down at her. He leans down and pulls her panties down with his teeth. "You're so wet. I haven't done anything." he smirks at her, causing Ino to blush. Shika placed his tongue on her dripping entrance. She bucks her hips up. He licks her in broad strokes with his tongue. He removes his mouth and slips a finger inside her.

"Shikamaru...Oh god!" Ino moans. He adds another finger, watching her slowly come undone. She arches her back at the sensation. He feels her walls tighten around him and she moans loudly, feeling her orgasm tear through her.

He pulls his fingers out of her and she watches him lick them clean. He leans in close to her face and said, "You taste so good, Ino."

He kisses her gently. Then he stands up and pulls his pantsdown revealing his hardened cock. Ino sits up and pulls his hips closer. She opens her mouth and Shikamaru's cock slips past her lips. He groans as she sucks the head and swirls her tongue along the length. Shika places his hand on her head.

"That's it, just like that," he murmured. She brings her hand up to stroke him while continuing to suck him."I never realized how small your mouth actually is. Considering how big it usually is."

"I wouldn't say stuff like that when I have your dick in my hand." she replied. He chuckles.

Shikamaru pulls away and steps over to his nightstand to grab a condom. He steps out of his pants.

"Let me." she held out her hand. He raises an eyebrow, but hands her the condom. She tears it open and carefully removes it. She hands him the wrapper and unrolls it carefully. Ino places it inher mouth and slides it onto his cock.

"Oh my god, that's hot. How'd you learn that?" Shika asked. Ino blushes, not wanting to explain that Kiba taught her.

"Oh you know, just practice." she mentally slapped herself. That wasn't any better than just saying she'd slept with Kiba.

Shikamaru didn't seem to mind as he was already positioning himself between her legs. He pushes into her and begins to thrust slowly. Ino lays back and gasps. He thrusts harder. Ino moans louder.

"Shika..oh god. Mmm.." she said shakily.

"Do you like that, Ino? Like it hard?" he teased. She nods unable to answer. He pulls out and sits at the head of his bed. She crawls on top of him and slides down his cock. She places her hands on his shoulders and he guides her slowly on his cock. She trails her hand down his chest. Shikamaru squeezes her ass with one hand. He gives it a spank, causing her to moan.

"Shika...fuck, harder. Oh god, that feels so good." she pants.

"Are you gonna cum Ino?" he looks up at her. Her eyes were squeezed shut with pleasure.

"Yes, oh god yes, Shikamaru.."Ino moans, riding him harder. Shika kisses her breast again, swirling his tongue around her nipple. Ino cums again, clinging to his body. He changes positions again, climbing on top of her. He reenters her, thrusting fast right away. She screams. Having already climaxed twice, her pussy was starting to become over- stimulated.

"Shika, please...oh god. Shikamaru!" Ino screams. He thrusts harder and feels his climax approaching.

"Ino scream my name like that again. God, I'm gonna cum." he said. Ino arches her back.

"Shikamaru! You're so good. Keep going, I'm going to cum too." Ino moans, reaching up to squeeze his arms. Shikamaru cums and pulls out with a content sigh. Ino felt another orgasm crash over her.

Shikamaru takes off the condom and throws it away. He hands her panties to her and puts on his pants. She walks out of the bedroom and grabs the rest of her clothes. After putting them on, she turns to Shikamaru.

"That was...interesting." she says, not sure what to say.

"I told you I'd make you cum over and over." he smirks.

"Yeah, you did. That was.." she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing her say how amazing it was, since he already knew she came multiple times. 

He leans in and kisses her, "You're welcome." he smirks. 

"What are we?" she asks. He thinks for a moment, then shrugs.

"We're teammates," he replies. She nods and turns to the door. He hugs her from behind and says, "But, if you want to come over and do this again, I think that would be fine."

He releases her and she leaves. She heads home thinking about what Shikamaru said and, more importantly, his body.

  



End file.
